


To Feel You

by elliebird



Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Barebacking, Consensual Somnophilia, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird
Summary: Day 25 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "bareback" fromthis list.
Relationships: Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg
Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953913
Kudos: 29





	To Feel You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "bareback" from [this list](https://lustyargonianmaid.tumblr.com/post/187565391163/october-is-approaching-which-means-it-is-almost).

Chasten has never fucked anyone without a condom before now. 

He’s a queer millennial and knows better. It was just a fantasy, until he fell in love with a buttoned-up, _insatiable_ young mayor with a filthy side. 

After several months together and their tests came back negative, they made the decision to see if it was for them. 

It turns out that the only thing that gets Pete off more than a dick in his ass, is being full of come after getting fucked bare. It’s really not that surprising and still hotter than anything Chasten’s experienced before now, before Pete. 

It makes it easier to ease Pete to his belly before their alarms go off, to work him open quickly with slick fingers until Pete’s asking for it. He doesn’t require much foreplay. Pete’s always up and eager for Chasten’s cock in him. 

It’s not _quite_ morning. The sky is beginning to fade to grey when Chasten slips back underneath the blankets. They’ve been at their place in Michigan for a few months now. Chasten loves the view of the changing fall leaves from their bedroom window, having coffee and breakfast on the deck with a glimpse of the lake. 

He’s half hard and Pete’s stirring beside him, not quite awake. Chasten kisses his shoulder. “Peter,” he says, keeping his voice quiet. 

“Yes,” Pete breathes in answer to the unspoken question. Chasten hides his smile in the warmth of his skin. Pete’s so easy for him. He retrieves lube from the bedside table and eases Pete to his side, spooning up behind him. He drags his hand down between them to press his lube-slick fingers to Pete’s hole. 

Chasten loves these moments. Sex with Peter has been surprising from the beginning. The last year and a half was spent trying to find time together, getting more and more daring and nearly getting caught, more than once. But the moments when it’s just them and a lazy, slow morning, getting to take his time with Pete’s warm body, loose-limbed and pliant, at his mercy, these are Chasten’s favorite. 

Chasten’s cheek rests on Pete’s shoulder as he smears his wet fingers down the length of his dick. The first push into Pete makes a shudder roll through him. They fucked last night before falling asleep and Pete is hot from the inside out and loose. Pete likes _everything_. Chasten doesn’t hesitate. He flattens a palm to Pete’s chest, arm around his shoulders from behind, and slides all the way in. 

He can feel Pete come awake against him. “Babe,” he mumbles, sleepy and breathless. “Harder.” 

Chasten’s huffs a laugh and kisses Pete, the back of his throat, his shoulder blade, in appreciation. His husband is _perfect_. He tightens his hold and gives Pete what he asked for, working up a rhythm that has them both panting in the quiet stillness. It won’t take long. Pete feels incredible, rocking back to get Chasten as deep as he can get. His hole works Chasten’s cock like a fist, and Chasten’s going to come inside Pete before too long. 

Pete grips Chasten’s hand where it’s plastered to his chest and drops his head forward, baring his neck in an unmistakably supplicant gesture. He gets his arm out from underneath him to wrap his free hand around his cock. Pete comes first, always. 

“Don’t stop,” he says, breathing hard, milking his dick through his orgasm. 

Chasten lasts less than a minute before spilling, coming hot and hard inside Pete.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) I'm on [Tumblr](https://elliebirdthings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
